The Fallen Hero Of Ooo
by BS BLOODSTONE
Summary: This is a story, a story about One True Hero Of Ooo, Finn the human. This story takes place 5 years after the comet with Finn grown up but a nearly broken man. His friends have secrets that seem suspicious. These friends will become Finn's enemy...or is it the other way around? (And just to let you know there will be violence, swearing, and alot of smut.) :3
1. Chapter 1

As Finn rose from his deep slumber he looked around the room once again feeling a strange emptiness. Ever since Jake moved in with Lady, Finn has felt a bit more lonely, sure BMO is always around doing this or that and offering the occasional game or two, but it's just...not the same. Finn sighed deeply. "Well I better get out of bed before I wanna go back to sleep." He said getting to his feet and walked towards his dresser. He reached inside and pulled out his light-blue T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of socks, and his trademark bear hat. "Wait hold up." Sniffing his armpit Finn realized just how long it had been since he took a shower."Oh Glob I reek." He said as he walked towards the shower.

Finn set his clothes on top of the sink and stripped of his nightshirt and boxers and stepped into the shower. He turned on the cold water and jumped inside hoping it would wake him up faster. But as Finn was in the shower something a little odd happened. His boxers started to float away, and not ten seconds later they were out the door along with whatever or _whoever_ causing them to float. Once they were in the middle of his bedroom they stopped. "*sniff sniff* Mmmmm." Hummed a voice. "*SNIFF* Glob I needed this." The voice said. Seconds later a figure started to appear. "*sniff sniff* Oh man that smell is intoxicating." Marceline said as she held Finn's boxers to her face almost using them as a mask. Marceline knew she shouldn't do crap like this but she just couldn't help herself, hell sometimes she hated doing this but there was just something about his scent, and him, that she couldn't resist.

As Marceline felt as if she was in her own personal ecstasy from inhaling Finn's boxers she pulled them away from her face realizing she had an idea. "Hahaha I see no reason not to have a little fun at the weenie's expense." She snickered. She floated over to his desk and grabbed a black marker from one of the drawers and wrote her trademark **M** on the back of the waistband. "Man I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this." As she went back to sniffing Finn's boxers she felt her phone vibrate. "Huh?" Pulling it out of her pocket she answered the call. "Hello?" She asked. "Marcy where are you!? You're late for the meeting!" Bubblegum shouted. "What that's today!? Shit, hold on I'll be right there Bonnie just tell the others to wait." She quickly hung up her phone and shoved Finn's boxers into her back pocket as she flew out the window heading towards the Candy Kingdom.

A few minutes later Finn stepped out of the shower and grabbed his clothes and a towel. "Weird where'd my boxers go?" He said as he scratched his head. Shrugging it off as him just misplacing them again he walked to his bed and began dry off. As he finished he put on his clean clothes and jumped down the ladder to the kitchen and got started on breakfast. After he ate Finn began to clean the dishes, but as he was cleaning BMO came running to him and shouted. "FINN, FINN, YOU GOTTA HELP ME FIND SCRUBS. HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHERE BEBE TOOK NEPTR!" Not having a clue what BMO was talking about Finn said the first thing that he could think of. "Ummm...Did you check the attic?" Gasping BMO nodded. "Of course, Scrubs would hide in the abandoned part of town while he waited for the heat to die down. Thanks Finn, I'll make sure to mention you in my victory speech for when I catch the perps." Shortly after, BMO took off running for the attic. With a sigh to his fortunate relief, Finn laughed a little. "I don't think I'll ever understand you BMO."

Putting the last of the dishes away Finn put on his backpack and grabbed his sword as he made his way down to the front door. He then proceeded outside to try and go on an adventure, like he used to do with Jake. But before he could get moving Finn heard what he thought was radio static. "Huh, I thought I threw that old radio away last week." He said walking over to the pile of trash and scrap by the side of the treehouse. But before Finn could get halfway there he suddenly fell to his knees in pain. Finn screamed in agony because it felt like someone just hit his head with a sledgehammer. The pain felt like it lasted hours but in reality, only seconds passed by. Through all the pain Finn began to hear a faint voice echo through the noise. "Hey...Fi..nn...F...inn...you...o...k..man?...Fin..n...FINN!" On instinct, Finn drew his sword and pointed it at the source of the voice ready to strike it down.

"WOAH WOAH FINN ITS US!" Shouted the Science Cat. Coming back to reality Finn realized he was pointing his sword at his longtime fight buds Science Cat and Spear Bear. Putting his sword down Finn began to apologize. "Finn it's ok, I'm still in one piece ain't I?" Said the cat."Yeah Finn you're ok we should've known not to sneak up on you." Said Spear Bear. "Moreover we should be asking if you're ok, you looked like you were in a lot of pain when we showed up." The cat said putting his hand on Finn's shoulder. "What do you mean?" Finn asked. "Umm, you do remember being on the ground screaming in pain a minute ago right?" Asked the bear. "No, should I?"

Quickly wanting to change the subject Science Cat said. "You know what nevermind it's not important anymore, besides we came for the weekly fight today, you feeling up for it Finn?" "Sorry dudes can't, I gots biz to take care of in the Badlands." "You mind if we ask what it is?" Asked the spear-wielding bear. "I'm not sure what it exactly is I'm gonna do there, all I know is it's important." "Oh ok as long as you know what you're doing Finn. By the way, we know a small town near the Badlands you should check out while you're there." Said the cat. "Yeah, we go there for supplies every now and then." Said the bear. "What's the name of it?" "It's called BombDrop, and it's on the edge of the Badlands." The cat said pulling a map out of his pocket. "Thanks guys I owe you one." Finn said taking the map. Waving goodbye as his friends left he made his way to BombDrop.

About 3 hours later Finn was in the middle of the Badlands making his way to the town. "Glob damn it's hot as balls out here." He said taking off his hat. "I thought those guys said it was on the edge of the badlands. But I've been in this desert for almost an HOUR!" Finn thought his brain was gonna melt it was so hot. "Dammit how much farther is this place?" He asked himself whipping the sweat from his forehead. But shortly after he saw what he thought was nothing but a big pile of rubble from when the bombs went off turned out to be a city! "Holy shit that must be it!" He shouted as he sprinted towards the city. Entering the small town Finn felt a rush of excitement from what he saw. Motorbikes, carriages that were drawn by huge lizards, jewelry that looks like it'd be worn only by the higher-ups of Ooo royalty, all sorts of things he and Jake used to see on their adventures.

As our hero marveled at all the things around him a female figure strolled up to him. "Like the view stranger?" The woman questioned. "Yeah totally." Finn said not paying attention to the woman in front of him. "Would you like me to show you around?" She asked taking a step closer. Now looking at the woman Finn noticed that she was actually really pretty. She was a humanoid mutant with light blue skin, long black hair, bright yellow eyes, and sharp fang-like teeth. The beautiful woman was wearing a pair of jean short-shorts, a bright pink tank top, a large sun hat, and what looked like wooden sandals. Not long after Finn couldn't help but look at her more 'obvious' features as well. Her breasts seemed to stretch her tank top to its limits. And he thought her butt was large to say the least. Finn being the guy he is couldn't help but look, and the woman took notice of this and grinned. "I uhh, umm." Finn tried to say something but was just a little too flustered. "I'll take that as a yes, oh and by the way, the name's Persillica but you sweetheart can call me Percy." She said winking at the hero and taking his hand as they walked down the street.

A few hours after Percy showed him around the town she stopped near the town's saloon. "Is something wrong?" Finn asked turning to his escort. "No sweetie, just thought you looked thirsty." She said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Oh well ok, now that you mention it I guess it wouldn't hurt to get something to drink." As his beautiful escort walked into the saloon the entire place went silent. All eyes were on her and Finn as the took their seats at the bar. No one was saying a word, all their attention seemed to be focused on them. Suddenly out of nowhere, Percy shouted. "THE FUCK Y'ALL STARING AT!?" And just like that everyone's heads snapped back to their drinks, looking scared shitless. With a heavy sigh the saloon's scruffy bartender walked up to the pair. "Dammit Percy, I thought I told you to quit that shit." "Not my fault people are rude." She said smiling innocently. Shaking his head the bartender got two glasses. "Regardless, what's your poison?" "I'll have a Cosmopolitan today and my friend here will have a 'Sex On The Beach'." She said quickly winking at the bartender. The large man nodded and began making the drinks. "Whats a 'Sex On The Beach'?" Finn questioned. "Hehe, it's just a drink I thought you'd like sweetheart." She said sweetly. "Oh, thanks I'm always up for new things to try." He said with a smile on his face. That only made the beautiful woman chuckle. "Man the stories really are true." She said as the bartender handed her the drink she asked for. "Thanks Oscar, but where's my friend's drink?" The large scruffy man looked towards Finn. "You sure you know what you're doing boy?" He asked. "Pretty sure." Finn wondered what he meant. "Boy you are probably the dumbest kid around or you got balls of steel." The bartender said as he started to howl with laughter.

As he finished whipping the tears from his eyes he handed Finn the drink. "Bottoms up boy." The bartender shouted. Finn only shrugged as he began to gulp down the foul tasting drink. "Blegh what is this!?" Finn said spitting what little of the drink that was still in his mouth back into the glass. "It's a 'Sex On The Beach' Finny." Percy said seductively. "What did you do to me?! *cough cough*" He shouted as he went into a coughing fit. Finn got out of his seat but he could barely stand. Holding him up Persillica walked out the front door and said. "Put the drinks on my tab Oscar, I'm gonna take my time with this one." That was the last thing Finn herd before he blacked out.

About an hour later Finn started to regain consciousness. "Ugh, my head." He said trying to rub his head only to realize that he'd been stripped naked and tied down to a bed. "What the fuck!?" He shouted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, those or enchanted ropes, the more you struggle the tighter they'll get." Persillica said as she appeared in the doorway. Finn turned his head to look at her, but to his utter surprise, she was in nothing but frilly almost see-through lingerie. It was dark purple with black lace going all around it and to top it all off she was also wearing a see-through nightie that stopped halfway down her thighs. Seeing her like that gave Finn a boner that wasn't gonna stop anytime soon, and seeing this made the sexy woman grin evilly. "Like what you see hero?" She asked seductively as she strolled up to him.

Finn shut his eyes and shouted. "What in Glob's name are you doing!?" She only looked at him with a smile. "What's the matter Finny, never seen a girl like this before?" She asked. "N-no I have." He said turning red as a ruby. "Then why are you blushing?" She asked as she climbed on top of him. "How the fuck am I supposed to react in this kind of situation!?" He shouted as he began to squirm. "Oh Finn, it's so cute seeing you squirm. It makes me feel like I could do anything and you can't stop me." She said sweetly as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. "Hahaha. Quit dammit! Haha that tickles!" He yelled as he laughed. "Ok Finn, I'll stop if you do something for me...Open your eyes."

Knowing he didn't really have a choice Finn opened his eyes and saw that she took off her top. "I saw you staring at them at the edge of town Finn." She said as she leaned closer to the hero. "S-sorry, I couldn't help myself." "It's ok Finn I was actually extremely flattered, knowing that the hero of Ooo thought I was pretty." She smiled as Finn only blushed more. "And that's when I had an idea." "What?" She grinned. "How about I show you, and if you behave I'll untie you."

Before Finn could say anything Percy slammed her lips into his with all her strength. Finn tried to stop her but as she warned him the ropes only got tighter. Feeling Finn trying to resist she shoved the small pill she had been holding in her mouth down his throat. Feeling her unusually long tongue and the pill go down his throat made him gag. "*cough cough* What the hell did you just give me?" Grinning she took off the rest of her lingerie. "Just a little magic medicine to help you relax and be a bit more obedient." Finn gritted his teeth, he knew what she meant. "You aren't gonna get away with this." "Frankly Finn I don't really care. All I care about right now is getting what I want." Finn tried his damnedest to fight the pill's spell taking effect but his body couldn't fight it anymore.

"Ready Finny?" She asked seductively. "Dammit, you're gonna pay for this." "Mmmm, yeah use your anger, I want it rough." She said rubbing her body against his. "Now just relax and let's enjoy this." Percy took Finn's large member into her hand and began to stroke it. Finn hated admitting it but the feeling of her cold hand against his member felt really good. And Percy could see it written all over his face. Licking her lips she kissed the tip of his member and then began licking it. That made Finn let out a small moan. Hearing it made her giggle a little. Focusing her attention back to Finn's manhood she wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly lowered her head down to the base of it. As Percy bobbed her head up and down she played with Finn's balls. It felt amazing in Finn's mind, to the point where Finn let out another moan. As he did she suddenly stopped. "I think that's enough foreplay, let's get to the real deal." She snapped her fingers and the ropes untied themselves from Finn. Seeing a chance to escape, Finn quickly jumped out of the bed before she could say anything else. "Stop." And like she told him he did just what she said and stopped mid-sprint.

"Now turn around Finn." And with a feeling of defeat, he turned to face her. "Now I have just one request to ask you Finny." "What?" He asked balling his hands into fists knowing exactly what it was. Grinning sinisterly she leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Ravage me Finn." Like a puppet on strings, Finn was no longer in control of his body and pinned her to the bed and began to kiss her furiously. Taking it a step further Percy shoved her tongue into his mouth and almost back down his throat. Finn and Percy's tongues wrestled for dominance over the other. Getting more and more into it Finn's body began to rub his rock hard dick against the outside of her pussy. Breaking the kiss yet again she said. "Come on baby give it to me, gimme that fat dick of yours!" She moaned. Finn unwillingly did what she asked and thrusted into her as hard as he could all the while still trying his damnedest to refuse her commands. She moaned in ecstasy feeling his hard member now inside her. But she noticed that Finn was still trying to resist and only gone in halfway. "Don't hold back baby I want it all, I want you to break my pussy and make it remember the shape of your dick." She whispered seductively in his ear. Doing as she commanded he thrusted all the way into her. "Now fuck me Finn, FUCK ME!" She cried out. Finn gritted his teeth in anger and began to pump his large cock in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh yes baby, yes, yes, YES! I want you to fuck me harder Finn." She said in ecstasy. Finn's body obeyed and began to thrusts harder and harder. And as he did he put his mouth to her breasts and sucked hard on them, and that only made it better for Percy. She felt like she was gonna split in two at any moment. Finn filled his mouth with the left breast and sucked harder on it and began torturing the right, pulling, twisting, and pinching the nipple, making her moan louder and louder. "Oh Finn." Finn began to reach his limit, and so did Persillica. "Dammit!" "What is it baby?" She moaned out. "I can't hold out any longer!" "Me neither baby, let's cum together." She said wrapping her arms and legs around him almost begging for him to cum. Finn REALLY didn't want to, but even Finn can only hold out for so long. As Finn thrusted inside of her for the last time he felt the dam break, he came inside of her. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" moaned Percy as she felt Finn's cum fill her. Finn groaned with her as more and more of his cum filled her insides.

A few minutes later Persillica laid there with Finn looking passed out and a smile on her face. "Hmmm, I wonder if I get pregnant from this one." She asked herself pulling the covers up and cuddling with our hero. Finn knew this was bad and he had to escape and fast. There was only one problem, how in Globs name does he do that!?

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter, I know it probably sucks. If you have any comments or ideas for a future chapter I would greatly appreciate it. Oh, and if anyone can guess what Finn's drink is made with gets a request filled out in a future chapter. Well, that's all for now and I'll cya in the next chapter. Later Stoners Baiiiiiiiii.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Marceline flew across the grasslands making her way to the Candy Kingdom for the meeting with PB and the others she couldn't help but fantasize about Finn and his naked body. "Mmmmm, he is so sexy it's almost painful." She said pulling Finn's boxers out and sniffing it again. "Haha, maybe I should have a little fun with him next time I 'visit' the treehouse."

As the Candy Kingdom came into view Marceline slowed down and entered Bubblegum's castle through her window while she put Finn's boxers into her back pocket. "Marceline finally, c'mon everyone is getting impatient." Bubblegum said grabbing Marceline's hand and rushed to the meeting hall. "Jeez Bonnie, what's the rush?" "The rush is the other princesses are getting antsy and upset." Opening the door Bubblegum showed Marceline her seat and went up to the podium at the front of the room. "Eh'em, thank you all for waiting and now that we are all here we can begin." She said turning on a projector. "So what's this all about Bubblegum?" Asked Gridface Princess. "Well according to my research a series of massive energy fluctuations have been occurring recently." "But that's normal hear in Ooo, what makes these any different?" Gridface Princess asked still not seeing the problem. "I'm glad you asked GP, while it is common for energy to be like this in Ooo these are different." "How so?" "Well when converted into different forms such as light or sound waves most of the time its just shown as random colors and static, but when I converted the latest fluctuation I got this." Pressing a small button on a nearby projector caused the lights to dim and have a single horizontal line appear on the backdrop screen behind her. "Now listen closely." She said as the strange music began to play.

As the otherworldly melodies ended the princesses seemed scared and confused about what any of it could mean. "As you can see it seems to resemble some form of music." "What the junk PB I'm getting totally freaked out over here!" LSP shouted. "Cool it LSP it could be nothing, I just need to make sure of it." "Hmmmmm." Hummed Skeleton Princess. "What is it SP?" Bubblegum asked. "Well, I can't help but feel as if I've her that song somewhere before." She said softly. This seemed to surprise the other princesses. "Wait, what? You've heard that crazy music before?" Marceline shouted in disbelief. "Well, I believe so. As you all know I am the oldest princesses in Ooo and I've seen and heard many things in my lifetime, and I'm not sure why but that song seems very familiar, the only problem is I don't really know when or where I heard it. And that's IF I've really heard it before." She explained. "Hmmm, thanks SP this could be really helpful, do you think you could come see me in a day or so?." "Sure Bubblegum, I'd be happy to."

As everyone was talking about the energy Breakfast Princess stood up abruptly and said. "Can we please move along to the next topic, all this science talk is putting me to sleep." Seeing how Breakfast Princess wanted to move on towards the more "personal" subject Bubblegum walked to her seat and let her take the position at the podium. "Thanks for letting me take the stage PB, I know you wanted to get to this as much as I did." She said with a sly smirk. Bubblegum's only response was to look down and blush. The yellow-skinned beauty cleared her throat. "As we all know Princess Celebration Day is coming up which means we need to plan the party, and this year I want to mix it up a little." She said pulling out a small stack of papers from a briefcase. "How so." Asked Wildberry Princess. "Now I assume that everyone here is in love with Finn the human, or at the very least wishes for his hand in marriage, correct?" She asked already knowing she was right. At first, everyone was hesitant but one by one they all slowly nodded in agreement. "So why don't we include Finn this year?" She asked with a slightly evil grin.

They all looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean to include him BP?" Asked Raggedy Princess. In a tone as calm as the ocean she said. "What I mean is we have our way with Finn." The second those words left her mouth every princess in the room went red hot with shock. Especially Marceline, as she was remembering earlier this morning. "W-what do you mean by have our way with him?" Asked Engagement Ring Princess. Pulling out a small red vile Breakfast Princess explained. "When Finn arrives we all act naturally, near what will seem like the end of the party I'll propose a toast to our future as Ooo's royals, but unknown to Finn I'll have mixed in this Potion of Blind Servitude. It'll cause Finn to essentially do whatever we tell him to do. Normally the effects are permanent but I diluted it so it should only last about a day. So whatever happens, make sure you don't drink the punch or else the same will happen to you."

Turtle Princess was the first to object. "We can't possibly be considering this can we?" "Yeah TP is right this is not something we as Ooo's royals consider doing."Agreed Lizard Princess. Breakfast Princess understood what they were saying, if their subjects found out that the planned something like this it would lead to MEGA trouble for all of them. "Fair point but let me ask you all another question. How many of you have bared an heir to your thrones?" No one replied. "Exactly. Not one princess here has a child that will claim the throne when our time as princesses comes to an end. But that's where Finn comes in. With him and this plan, we could all solve that problem in a day! Plus it Finn for Glob's sake, the almighty Hero Of Ooo, the man who stole our hearts when he was just a boy. And just out of curiosity who in here has at least gotten to 1st base with him?" Every princess in the room slowly raised their hand. "And how many have gotten to 2nd base?" Only about half of them raised there hands. "And 3rd?" This time no one raised their hand.

"Well, how far have you gone with Finn?" Gridface Princess asked. "Well I was finally able to get to 1st base with Finn 3 years ago, at the years Princess Potluck. One thing eventually led to another with us moving to 2nd and we so close to 3rd but Finn was afraid everyone was getting suspicious." She said licking her lips as she remembered that day. "But back to the subject at hand." She said coming back to reality. she quickly put everything back in her into her small briefcase. "All in favor of including Finn at this year's Princess Celebration Day say I." Every princess was reluctant to say anything but one by one they all raised their hand and said I, starting with Breakfast Princess and ending with Wildberry Princess. The only one not raising their hand was Bubblegum. "What's wrong Bubblegum?" Asked Breakfast Princess. Bubblegum waited a moment before speaking, she knew this was extremely wrong but she couldn't help but slowly raise her hand. "I". "So we are all in agreement?" Breakfast Princess asked. All the princesses nodded in agreement. "Excellent, I'll see all of you in two weeks." She said quickly rushing out of the room and back to her kingdom to tell her younger sister the wonderful news. And one by one the rest of the princesses followed in heading back to their kingdoms to prepare for Princess Celebration Day.

All except for Marcy and Bonnie. "You took his boxers again didn't you?" Bonnie asked turning towards her friend. "Haha yeah, but can you blame me?" Marcy said pulling Finn's boxers out again. After a while of talking about this and that Marceline went silent. "Bonnie about the contract-" "Marcy like I said before, the agreement still stands." She said cutting Marceline off. "But if we do he's gonna wonder who they came from. Even he knows that babies don't come from nowhere." "Peps get the contract." Bubblegum said hailing the small Candy person. "Right away mistress." He said pulling out a single piece of paper and handing it to her.

Bubblegum cleared her throat and read the paper allowed. "If we are to ever have sexual intercourse with Finn the human and bare his children he is to never know. If he asks we are to tell him nothing about the fathers of the children. If Finn suspects that he may be the father we are to deny it in every way and to do our best to change the subject immediately. If the children ask about who their father is we are not to tell them, at least until they're around the age of eighteen and able to try and understand our reasoning. While it is not the best or nicest arrangement, it is the most logical so far. Finn is not yet ready to become a father and a burden such as this would only complicate his life even further than it already is. I Bonnibel C. Bubblegum and you Marceline S. Abadeer swear on our honor as 2 of the many royals of Ooo to uphold this agreement and its rules and under no circumstances are to ever break them."

With a heavy sigh Marceline leaned back in her chair. "I know Bonnie, I know. But it's just not fair to Finn." Bubblegum gave the contract back to her butler and said. "Rules are rules Marcy, Finn is our friend and if we bare his children he'll feel like it's his responsibility to be there and take care of them. Even now he's just not ready for something like that." Marceline knew that was true, Finn just wasn't ready for all that. Taking a look at his parents Finn would probably be scared shitless that he would turn out to be an asshole like his dad or a complete control freak like his mom. But at other times he seemed like he was real parent material. Plus both her and Bubblegum would make great moms, though Marceline would be the more fun one. Not to mention the fact that Finn seemed to get more and more handsome as the years went by. And if they would be honest they'd always had a thing for Finn even back then, but in the end, there was always something in the way. But alot of things had seemed to change in these last few years. Manly Finn.

Marceline Quickly shook her head not wanting to dwell on all of it. "Hey remember when Finn walked in on you when you were getting dressed in that bikini for the beach party?" She asked trying not to laugh. "Haha yea, he blushed so hard he passed out with a nosebleed." Thinking back that day Bubblegum realized that she actually started to see Finn as more of a man than a boy that day, After she woke him up he apologized over and over again as he realized he should've knocked first before and made sure it was ok for him to come in. If it had been anyone else she probably would've had them sent to the dungeon to rot away without a second thought, but it was Finn so Bubblegum didn't really mind all that much. She laughed a little. The sweet boy she had known for so long was long gone and in his place was a man. A man that was big, strong, brave, and so much more that made him Ooo's hero. But in all honesty she wasn't happy with that, she wished he would go back to the way he was...back to being her hero.

With a heavy sigh Bubblegum looked towards her friend. "Marceline, are we bad people?" Marceline looked at her with a confusion and worry. "W-what do you mean?" "I want him to go back." She muttered. "What?" She asked not clearing what she said. "I WANT HIM TO GO BACK! I WANT FINN TO GO BACK TO BEING THAT SWEET BOY THAT WOULD ALWAYS HAVE A SMILE ON HIS FACE NO MATTER WHAT, NOT THIS STRANGER WHO'S TAKEN HIS PLACE. I WANT _**MY**_ HERO BACK!" Bubblegum screamed as tears welled up in her eyes. As her tears rolled down her face she felt a sudden sharp sting against her cheek. Marceline had slapped her. "We don't get to think that." She said in a tone as cold as ice. "We may not like it but this is who Finn is now and we need to accept that. But don't think that I don't agree with you, I don't like who Finn has become either. The old Finn was fun, cool, and spent more time with us. But we can't change that, we are a part of why Finn is the way he is now." Marceline looked down at the ground. "I want the old Finn back too Bonnie, but that Finn is gone and I don't think we'll ever get him back. but we can still at least try and be closer to him again. after P.C.D. we'll go visit him more, we'll start having movie night at the treehouse again, and we'll learn to accept Finn for who he's become." Through her tears of sadness and cries of pain, Bubblegum threw herself at Marceline and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could and cried. wrapped her arms around Bubblegum as well wanting to cry as well but didn't, knowing she had to be strong for her friend.

After a few minutes of crying and comforting, Bonnie started feeling better. "I know it's not perfect Bonnie but I'd rather this than lose him altogether." Marceline said in a somber tone. "I know, I do too. It's just the thought that Finn sees us as nothing more than two more princesses in Ooo and nothing else makes me feel horrible." "Bonnie, how long have we known him?" "For about 11 years or so, why do you ask?" "Well in all those years how many times did he make it obvious that he had a thing for the both of us?" "Well..." Bubblegum trailed off and slowly blushed into her hair. "The answer is A LOT." Marceline said shaking her friend. "I know, I know it's just..." Bubblegum said trailing off again. "Just what?" "We both know he doesn't feel the same way anymore. He Probably hasn't thought about us in a long time." She said staring at the ceiling.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm willing to bet my bass on the fact that Finn has thought about us more than you think." She said with a confident grin. "Really?" She asked as she began to blush. She felt happy knowing that Finn still thought about her after all this time, even if it was a little. Now feeling a bit better Bubblegum slowly got up. "I think that's enough for me today, I'm gonna go take a nap." "Ok Bonnie, I'm gonna go spy on Finn some more. Wanna hang out again sometime?" " I'd love to Marceline, I'll see you later." Bubblegum said as she walked up the stairs leading to her bedroom. "Later." Marceline said in return as she flew out of the nearest window.

When Bubblegum made it into her room she laid down on her bed and just before she turned off the lights she stopped. She pulled out the picture of her and Finn that she kept under her pillow. She traced her finger around Finn, still wishing she could get him to go back to being his old self. Then she remembered what Marceline made a joke about earlier. The beach party. She started to think back on when Finn walked in on her when she was getting dressed in that bikini. The first thing she noticed wasn't that he passed out, was blushing, or had a nosebleed. What she had first noticed was his gigantic boner. The thought of it made her wet. Bubblegum got up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out the same bikini she was putting on when Finn walked in on her. The small swimsuit wasn't all that extravagant, it was just a white two-piece bikini with sky-blue horizontal lines on both pieces. As she stripped of her formal clothes and put it on she started to think about when he walked in on her again. As she laid back down on her bed she again felt the " _itch_ " that Finn had given her so many times before. Soon after she began to imagine one of her many fantasies about him.

Bubblegum slowly started rubbing her pussy as she imagined that instead of passing out Finn closed the door behind him and tackled her onto her bed, and not only that, he ran his callus covered hands slowly stroke her breasts, twisting and pulling and pinching her sensitive nipples. She pictured him kissing her all over, everywhere from her breasts, to her neck, and especially her lips. But the thing she imagined most, was the thing she saw on that fateful day. She imagined Finn ramming his huge member into her over and over again, putting more force into every thrust. Bubblegum rubbed her pussy faster and faster picturing Finn just railing the absolute shit out of her. Bubblegum couldn't stand it anymore, she was in love with Finn and she wanted him to know it, and moreover, she wanted him to go back to his old self. And she'd stop at nothing to make it happen. So she decided that before the Princess Celebration Day she was going to tell Finn how she truly felt and what the others were planning to do, the thought of Finn thankful for her telling him the truth and him returning her feelings was just the thing she needed to send her over the edge. With a roar of emotion and pleasure Bubblegum climaxed and her hot girl juice sprayed all across her bedspread. "Don't worry Finn I'll make sure you are finally happy again. Even if it's the last I do." She quietly said to herself as she started to blush.

 **Well, that's chapter 2 done and done *phew* this one was hard. Well as usual guys don't forget to comment down below any ideas that you would like to see in the future and this time I left an Easter egg hidden in the story, let me know if you can find it. So that's all, for now, guys till next time Later Stoners Baiiiiiiiii.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn made a mad dash through the Badlands, escaping Persillica, back towards BombDrop. Finally making it back to the town Finn rested against a nearby wall. "*huff huff* Glob that bitch has a strong fucking grip." He said breathing heavy and rubbing his right arm. Finally catching his breath he began walking further into town. As he looked around and noticed something, everyone was celebrating. As Finn looked around it seemed the small town was having some sort of festival. As he looked more and more he saw all sorts of different species, he saw Goblins, Fairies, Gladiators, Rainicorns, Wildberry people, Wizards, Elemental creatures, Gridface people, Candy people, even Wood nymphs. Finn decided why not partake in the festival and have some fun. In doing so Finn decided to get something to drink so he went into the saloon again, but this time he'd be careful.

As Huntress wizard sat on her stool at the bar a small goblin approached her. "Hey sugar tits, what're you doing here all by your lonesome?" Asked the ugly goblin as he stared at her boobs. Huntress glanced at the goblin and glared at him. "What's wrong sweet cheeks, you like what you see?" The goblin asked as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. Huntress looked over the goblin, he was short, bald, had horrible teeth, smelled awful, his clothes were ragged, and he was a flat out pig.

The goblin thinking he was gonna get lucky and score a hot piece of ass asked. "Why don't you and I go back to my place and I'll show you a really good time." And as he finished his sentence he gave the sorceress a good smack on her ass. And that's when Huntress bolted to her feet. She gave him a death stare, pulled out a spell arrow, shot it straight at him. To put it simply the arrow blew him into about a thousand pieces. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to treat a lady, donk?" She said as she sat back down, but by then everyone had run out of the saloon in terror. Everyone but Finn that is.

As Finn sat at the opposite end of the bar he just stared at Huntress in amazement. He'd never seen a girl act like that, most girls he met acted like damsels in distress and wanted him to save them from something. But Huntress was everything but a damsel, unlike the rest of her family. Huntress wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty or blow you to bits, just like the now dead goblin, if you piss her off.

Huntress took notice of the fact that she wasn't alone and looked at the hero. "What you looking at donk?" She growled. "Admiring your handy work." Finn said as he sat next to the sorceress. That made Huntress blush in embarrassment. "The ass got what was coming to him." She said taking another large sip of her beer. "I guess your right, goblins have always been a little bit ass-like." Finn joked. Huntress laughed. "Well, I think they can at least do without that one." They both laughed for about a good five or six minutes.

After all the laughter Finn extended his hand and said. "Name's Finn, what's yours?" Huntress wasn't sure what to do, guys only talked to her just to get into her pants, but this goof actually seemed like he wanted to be her friend. "The name's Huntress Wizard, but people call me Huntress." She said taking his hand and shaking it. "What brings you here to the festival Huntress?" "I initially came here looking for work, stuff like hunting, looting, or maybe as a hitman. I was hoping to find a good job during the festival. Usually when people are drunk they are more honest about who and who they don't want dead, but to my misfortune no dice. So now I'm here getting as shitfaced as I possibly can. *sigh* But enough about me what brought you here Finn?" She asked. "Nothing in particular really, I was trying to take care of some biz I had in the Badlands and I found a little...umm...*cough* trouble." He said thinking back to Percy.

After about a solid two hours of talking about this and that, they made sort of an 'agreement'. "Wait you're gonna do what!?" Huntress asked in shock. "I'm gonna wander the Badlands till I find what it is I need to do out there." He said taking yet another sip of his beer. "B-but that's suicide!" She stammered. "Maybe but something, I don't know what, is telling me that there's something I really need to do out there." He said staring at his drink. "So your gonna just keep walking aimlessly through the badlands till you find this something!?" She shouted as she quickly stood up. "Yep and you're coming with me."

"And why in Glob's name would I ever do something as insane as that?" She asked getting a little mad, mostly due to the amount of alcohol she had been drinking. "Cuz if you don't I'll have to put you in jail." He said coolly. Now getting a little angrier she asked. "And for what-" "Look at what you're standing on." Finn said cutting her off. Huntress looked down at her boots and realized she was standing on a small pile of what was left of the asshole goblin she blew up. "Yep, that and this." Pulling out a pair of handcuffs he cuffed his left arm to her right arm.

"What the fuck Finn!?" She shouted as she tried to get the cuffs off. But before she could really do anything Finn picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk out. Blushing a deep shade of red Huntress shouted. "Put me down you donk!" But Finn only laughed. "Sorry Huntress but no can do." "I'll blow you to bits just like that goblin if you don't put me down and take off these damn cuffs!" She shouted as she tried to squirm out of Finn's grip. "No, you won't." Finn said with a confident smile. "Those are wiz-cop handcuffs, you can't use any form of magic till they come off." Huntress's mouth dropped, how did this goofball donk manage too do this to her? Huntress then knew there was no escaping this so she might as well accept it. "*sigh* Fine...Donk."

After about an hour of gathering supplies and other necessities, they got on their way. "Follow me donk we're gonna need transportation, would you rather a truck or a jeep?" "Well I know what a truck is, but what the flip is a jeep?" He asked. "It's like a car made specifically for places like the badlands donk." "Oh ok, I say let's go with the jeep then."

Huntress led Finn to what looked like a circus tent but when they went inside he saw all sorts of different cars. Cars that were slick, smooth, and shiny to cars that were old, rusted, and looking like they were about to fall apart. As they went further down the rows of cars a small greenish-yellow mutant in a business suit came up to them. "So which one of these lovely puppies are you two looking to rent and or purchase this fine day?" "What'cha got in the line of jeeps?" Asked Huntress. "Ah so you two are looking for a little off-road action are you, well please, please follow me." The little mutant said as he turned around walking farther to the back of the tent and motioning them to follow him. Finn was a little skeptical about this but as Huntress began walking he soon followed.

The little mutant salesman led then to the back of the tent and showed them quite a few cars. "Every car you see in this section can handle almost every type of terrain." Said the mutant salesman. As Finn and Huntress looked at all of the cars they settled on a light-green jeep with large mud-tires. "We'll take this one."

When the little mutant salesman saw they had picked out which one they wanted he asked them to follow him yet again When the little mutant salesman saw they had picked out which one they wanted he asked them to follow him yet again. And they did. The little salesman led then to a small office-like room. "Please have a seat." He said as he sat behind his desk in an absurdly large office chair. The duo sat in the two chairs provided in front of his desk. "So how much?" They both asked. "Well normally the standard price for that one is 2,400 gold coins, but since you two are in our company's special policy the price is now 1,200 gold coins."

Huntress wasn't quite sure what she had just heard, an expensive-as-hell car just had its price cut in half all because of some "policy"? "Umm... would you mind if I asked what that policy is exactly?" She asked. "Well, here we have a policy that newlyweds always get half-off, as sort of a slight gift to celebrate their newly found union." Hearing that made Huntress's mouth drop and blush a very deep shade of red. Going to correct him Huntress stammered. "W-wait a sec, me and him aren't-" "Going to refuse your very kind offer sir, and please forgive my wife she has been so happy lately she can't really control what she says." Finn said cutting her off and covering her mouth with his hand as she fumed at him. "It's perfectly fine sir, I'll go get the paperwork." The little mutant said as he left the small room.

As soon as the little mutant salesman left and was out of earshot Huntress glared at Finn with a burning fire in her eyes and a very deep shade of red on her face. "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS GOING THROUGH THAT PEE-SIZED BRAIN OF YOURS!?" She screamed. "Well, one I doubt that we have enough coin on us combined to buy that thing at the original price, two that thing is awesome and I think it would be fucking awesome to have, and three I thought it would be fun to let him think we're newlyweds." He said with a goofy smile on his face. Huntress only stared at the idiot, that was an actually good idea. "F-fine but don't you go and get any ideas that this'll go any further than just to get that jeep, got it donk?" She asked still blushing. "100% malady." He said still smiling sweetly at her and bowed.

A few moments later the little salesman came back in holding a small stack of papers. "Well I got all the papers settled and all I need you to do is sign on the dotted line." "Gladly." Finn said as they signed the paper. "Perfect, now there is only one more thing you need to do before I can hand over the keys." "What's that?" Finn asked. "Well this is going to sound absurd but hear me out. I need you and your wife to share a loving and passionate kiss." The salesman said plainly. And the mention of that made Huntress go wide-eyed and shout. "What, why!?" "Well many times people have tried to take advantage of our policy, but we found a spell that lets us see if they were telling the truth or not. The ones lying about their love could never kiss each other."

Huntress was extremely hesitant, was this jeep worth it? 'Sure Finn is handsome, strong, kind, and sexy. " _Wait what am I thinking he's a donk, a goofball donk!_ " She thought to herself. "Is there something wrong madame?" The little mutant salesman asked. Huntress could barely form a sentence. But eventually stammered out. "N-no I, uhh-" But before she could say anything else Finn pulled her close and wrapped his big strong arms around her and gave her a very passionate kiss.

Huntress in shock didn't know what was happening, she wanted to beat the absolute crap out of Finn, and yet this felt oddly...right. It felt like a magic she had never felt before. It felt good. Before she knew it she was wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding her body against him. She even began trying to add a little tongue to the kiss, which in all honesty Finn didn't mind in the slightest.

Realizing how far this looks like it would go the little mutant salesman cleared his throat trying to remind them he was still there. "Eh'em." Finn knew he had convinced the salesman and stopped the kiss and turned to him. Although Huntress was now sitting in Finn's lap staring into space. "So have we got a deal now sir?" Finn asked with a confident smile on his face. The little mutant salesman handed over the keys to the jeep and in doing so Finn handed over the bag of coins. "Thank you for your business and I wish you two the best of luck in the future." The salesman said waving goodbye. And Finn did the same while carrying a dazed Huntress to the jeep.

Finn set Huntress in the passenger seat, buckled her up, and gave her one more kiss on the cheek. Huntress glanced over at Finn as he got in the driver's seat and gave him a small smile. And he smiled right back. "You do know I'm gonna belt you the second I get the chance right?" Huntress asked. Finn chuckled. "Haha I know... I know." He said driving into the Badlands. "You cute donk." Huntress quietly said to herself.

 **Phew finally finished, man that took forever. And guys I would really appreciate your help with ideas to progress the story, cuz I'm kinda running out. Anyways guys stay tuned for the next chapter in the story. Later Stoners Baiiiiiiiii!**


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like hours of driving Huntress asked, more like demanded, that Finn stop and set up camp for the night. "So How close are we to this 'something' Finn?" Huntress asked. "No clue." Finn said stoking the fire. "What do you mean no clue!?" Huntress asked in an annoyed tone. "Exactly that, like I told you I don't know what it is that I need to do out here, I just need to do it." He said in a calm voice.

Huntress was far beyond annoyed with Finn and his insane reasons why they were in the wastelands of Ooo. Finn stood up and with a slightly sad expression said. "Look Huntress I'm sorry, I know I sound like a complete lunatic dragging you out here but something told me I'd need you with me." Huntress looked a little shocked to hear how apologetic Finn was being to her. "L-look Finn I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just not used to people being this sincere to me." She said a little teary-eyed. Seeing this Finn looked at her and asked. "Huh, what do you mean?" "Out of everybody I've been around you're pretty much the only one who hasn't tried to fuck me, pissed your pants scared I'll kill you, or even disgusted because I'm a Nymph!" Huntress wailed now bawling her eyes out. As Huntress cried and cried Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her trying is damndest to comfort her. This startled Huntress only for a moment before she threw her arms around the big man and continued to cry.

After what Finn could only imagine was about a solid hour of Huntress crying her eyes out they both just sat there in each other's arms, not even saying a word. "A donk like you can't possibly know what it's fucking like being me Finn." Huntress said finally breaking the silence. She was right Finn knew he couldn't fully understand that kind of shit. "You're right, I can't Huntress, but I can understand a little. I don't think I've gone a day without at least one person giving me a dirty look or trying to kill me. Whether its because I'm a human or a hero." He said still holding her in his arms. "Anyone ever try to fuck you without your permission like you're nothing more than a toy?" She asked in a serious tone. "Well...Yes actually,...on several occasions." Finn said with a small blush starting to appear on his face. Huntress broke the hug and looked at the hero with shock written all over her face. Huntress opened her mouth and Finn expected her to say something but instead she started laughing uncontrollably. "Hahaha, you Finn the hero of all fucking Ooo, the human who defeated The Lich like FOUR times, got overpowered by a chick." Huntress shouted as she howled with laughter.

After a good long while, Huntress finally started to stop laughing and calm down. "Ok donk maybe you understand just a little." She said with a small smile appearing across her face. "Haha well that's good to know." Finn said with a chuckle. As the fire started to die Finn started setting up the tent for them to sleep in. "Sorry Huntress I only brought the one tent." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "That's ok Finn I don't really mind." While yes she would have preferred a nice tree to merge to she had to make do with this since the closest thing to a tree in the Badlands was the occasional tumbleweed rolling around in the dusty winds. Plus it wasn't all that bad, she was sharing the tent with Finn after all, things could be a lot worse. Finn already finished setting up the tent and put the sleeping bags inside for them to sleep in so he proceeded to go and put out the fire.

As Finn was putting out the fire Huntress climbed into the tent and got in her sleeping bag. While Finn was still trying to put out the fire Huntress had a thought. Finn has been really nice to her, maybe he really wanted to be her friend...Or maybe he wanted to be something more. Huntress felt that she had to thank Finn somehow for being so nice to her. "Maybe he'd like to learn a cool spell or two, or maybe I can show him that cool skeleton dungeon I found, or I could probably do something for him." She said smiling.

As Finn finished putting out the fire he said. "Finally I thought this would never go out." He made his way back to the tent and got into his sleeping bag finding Huntress already asleep. Kissing her cheek he said. "Night Huntress." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. About an hour later Huntress began to wake up. She looked over to see Finn asleep in his sleeping bag. The more and more she looked at him the more she wondered why he was so nice to her and how she should thank him. That was when she noticed that it looked like there was something inside Finn's sleeping bag, thinking it was something dangerous she quickly unzipped it and opened it. But as soon as she got to what was inside her face turned crimson red and she quickly pulled her hands away realizing that what she saw. Finn was as hard as a rock with his member practically begging to be released from his pants.

For the past ten minutes all Huntress had done was continue to stare at Finn's erection. As she continued to stare she began to think about some of the rumors about Finn again, rumors mainly pertaining to his crotch. Most rumors stated that Finn was hung like a horse, but his pants were like a prison that hid it away. "Maybe I could just look for a second, that wouldn't be so bad." Huntress said still red as a tomato. Huntress began taking off Finn's belt and unzipping his pants. After doing so she slid them down his legs. She stopped for only a second to take a deep breath and grabbed the waistband of his boxers and proceeded to slide them down. She didn't even get them halfway down before Finn's dick sprang free from its cloth prison.

Huntress marveled at what she saw before her. Finn's manhood stood as tall and hard as a mountain. Rumors said that Finn was huge but this thing was fucking enormous. As her mouth began to slightly water she shakily asked. "M-maybe I c-could just touch it, that should b-be ok right?" She slowly placed her hand along the length of his shaft. Doing this made Finn let out a small moan. Seeing his reaction Huntress smiled. "If he liked that maybe I could just..." She said as she trailed off and began to get more courageous with her actions. She began to slowly stroke up and down his shaft while she started playing with his balls. As time went on Huntress kept getting more and more brave with her actions. It wasn't too long before Huntress started to lick the tip of Finn's now throbbing member causing it to leak pre-cum. Huntress began to suck his dick, although it was harder than she thought as it was a bit too big for her to completely fit in her mouth. She was only able to get a little more than halfway down it before I was hitting the back of her throat. But being determined she shoved it all the way in, making her mouth reach the very base of the shaft. Huntress moaned not knowing whether to feel pain or pleasure from what she was doing.

Huntress began playing with herself as she slowly bobbed her head up and down the full length of Finn's dick. Her mind was slowly going blank, she had never felt so much pleasure from doing something like this. She started bobbing her head faster and faster as she continued to play with her breasts and pussy. This process continued for quite a long time until she felt Finn's dick starting to grow larger in her mouth, knowing that he was about to release his load she sucked harder and harder on his throbbing member. Not a second later Huntress felt Finn's semen spray down her throat. Huntress moaned in ecstasy as her own juices sprayed forth. Finn's cum just kept coming and coming practically glazing her throat with his seed. As Finn gradually stopped cumming Huntress released his dick from her mouth. She could still taste his cum in her mouth. It had a bitter, sour, almost vinegary taste to it, but if she was honest with herself she loved it. Not for its taste obviously but because it was Finn's. Sliding his boxers and pants back up his legs Huntress tucked his manhood back into its cloth prison. Huntress stared at the big man again and finally realized something. "I love you Finn." She said as she climbed into his sleeping bag and zipped it back up. Huntress snuggled into the crook of Finn's neck as she slowly drifted off back to sleep with a smile on her face.

As Finn slowly began to wake up he felt that something was next to him. Looking to his left he saw that Huntress sleeping beside him in his sleeping bag. Inside his mind Finn was freaking out in a colossal way, but on the outside he slowly unzipped his sleeping bag and quietly got out, making sure he didn't wake the woman that would surely kill him. Exiting the tent Finn started packing up their stuff. As he was doing this Huntress woke up to see her big man was gone. Stepping outside she saw him putting everything back in the jeep. "Hey Finn, how are you feeling?" "I feel great, what about you?" "I'm ok, why are you packing our stuff into the jeep?" "We gotta get an early start for today, something tells me we're getting close." He said taking down the tent and packing it away with all the other supplies. After a small breakfast composed of sandwiches and tea, the two set out further into the Badlands.

Hours seemed to pass by as they continued to drive aimlessly through the barren wasteland. But suddenly out of nowhere Finn seemed to floor the gas pedal causing the jeep to blast through the dunes of sand and stone. This took Huntress by surprise and made her shout. "Finn what the fuck are you doing!?" As she looked at him she noticed that there was something off about him, mainly his eyes. His eyes were dilated, so much that his pupils seemed to nearly completely overlap his irises. And that wasn't the only thing wrong, his face was emotionless, he was gripping the wheel so hard it looked like he might crush it, and what seemed the most off was it looked like he knew exactly where he was going. She looked forward an saw what looked like a massive crater, and that was exactly where he was heading. The jeep kept speeding towards what seemed to be a giant slab of concrete that jutted from the ground. Huntress kept shouting at Finn trying to get him to stop and come back to his senses, but it was futile.

As the jeep launched itself off the slap of stone and into the crater Huntress screamed and latched onto Finn bracing for the impact. As the jeep's tires collided with the floor of the crater the jeep itself rolled once or twice before coming to a stop. The slightly still shaken Huntress looked at Finn to still see him in the same state he was in moments ago. Finn slowly opened the door of the jeep and got out and proceeded to walk. Huntress not wanting to be alone and was still worried about Finn did the same and followed him. Finn soon stopped in front of what seemed to be a giant stone block. Huntress looked at Finn who now had his arm outstretched and had his hand on the center of the mysterious block. She looked at him in puzzlement until she heard a loud robotic monotone voice come from nowhere. "IDENTIFICATION NUMBER 6-9-14-14 HAS RETURNED, NOW DISABLING CLOSE RANGE HOMING AND ATTRACTION SIGNALS. WELCOME BACK SIR." As the voice ended its sentence Finn seemed to almost instantly collapse and a door appeared where Finn's hand was. Huntress rushed to his side and made sure he was ok. He wasn't hurt, at the most it looked like he and been knocked out. Huntress was extremely confused, what did that voice mean by 'identification number 6-9-14-14 has returned'? And what made Finn be what she could only assume to be was controlled like that? The only clue she had was this giant stone block. "Was this what Finn needed to do out here?" She asked. She shook her head, she didn't care at this point, she needed answers. She hoisted him up and put his arm around her shoulders and carried him inside.

 **Well, that finally the end of this chapter. I would just like to clarify that the reason the other chapters came out so quickly was that I had them pre-written. So I'm just letting you know now that I will try to release a new chapter as soon as I can but in order to do so I'm going to I'm going to hide an easter egg in every chapter from now on and the 1st person to spot it will help me write the next chapter :3. (and if no one spots it ill just pick someone from the comment section.) and hears your hint as to what the easter egg is. It's a reference to a place Finn and Flame Princess went once. Later stoners Baiiiiiiii.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Huntress walked down the stairs, still carrying Finn by his arm, she was still wondering what on Ooo was that voice talking about. Had Finn been here before? Did he escape this place back when he was younger or something? She shook her head realizing that she had more important things to attend to. "That's not important right now, I need to wake you up before I drop you and send you tumbling down this fucking mountain of stairs." Setting him down on one of the steps she got out her canteen and tried to get him drink some of the water but she couldn't get him to swallow. But then she had an idea. Taking a large sip of the water she held it in her mouth and slowly pressed her lips to his and let the water flow from her mouth to his. Feeling that the water was going down his throat relieved Huntress. Soon after Finn suddenly started to cough and then groan.

As Finn slowly began to regain consciousness Huntress pulled away and looked at the hero. "You ok Finn?" Putting his hand to his head he looked at Huntress and asked. "Huntress where in Globs name are we, what happened to the jeep, and why does my head feel like it got stomped on by a Multibear?" Huntress looked at him a bit in shock. Did he really not remember what happened? "Finn tell me something." "Ok, what?" He asked. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember driving the jeep then hearing what sounded like static from a radio and then... Well, nothing after that." Finn rubbed his head again feeling it throb in pain. Huntress looked at the hero and sighed deeply and said. "Well what happened was, while driving, you turned and started taking us somewhere else and just stepped on the gas. I yelled at you to stop but you just wouldn't listen. Then you jumped off some old pile of scrap jutting from the ground and wrecked the jeep. Then you got out of what was left of the jeep and approached this giant stone block, then it scanned us and said a sequence of numbers, something like uh...6-9-14-14 I think, and then it said 'Welcome back'. After that, you collapsed and a door opened."

Finn was shocked at the information he had just received. He had no memory of anything she just said. "Wait then where are we now?" The big man asked. "We're inside the stone block, or I guess you could say we're under it." "WHAT!?" "I panicked, I couldn't leave you all alone out there in the middle of the badlands just to run to the nearest town and get help, I'd be leaving you to die. So my only option was to bring you in here and hope for the best. And hey we're still alive aren't we, things could be worse." The hero sighed and dragged his hands across his face. "Yeah you're right I guess they could be." Seeing that Finn was a little calmer she asked. "Finn are you sure you've never been here before?" He shook his head. "To be honest with you, no. But..." He rubbed the back of his neck looking sick to his stomach. "But what?" She asked.

He sighed again. "I have been having these strange visions and dreams about weird and creepy places like this. Like I'm trapped somewhere and there's no way out, like a dark metal room covered with tv screens everywhere and, buttons, switches, dials, small blinking lights all over giant panels covering the walls. But every now and then I'm somewhere dark... Somewhere green, glowing, and... and cold, and almost every time I'm never alone but I can never tell whose with me. In all honesty I have no fucking clue what any of it means but when I think about it I feel like... Crying for some reason, not because I'm scared its cause of something else." Huntress with worried tone asked. "Have you told anyone else about this Finn?" He shook his head. "No. No one else knows about this, not PB, Marcy, BMO, not even Jake knows... You're the only person I've told this to."

Huntress blushed. "R-Really?" Finn nodded. "How come you decided to tell me but not tell anyone else?" She asked. "Well to be completely honest it's because I feel like I can trust you Huntress." Still looking sick he said that with that same goofy smile of his. Huntress blushed a little more from hearing those words. She quickly looked away and quickly wanting to change the subject she asked. "So what do you think this place is, and do you have any idea where it leads?" As the big man stood up and brushed himself off he looked her in the eye and said. "Nope, not a clue. I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves." Huntress got up and nodded. The two took each other's hand and started walking further down the steps to see where in Globs name they exactly were. But little did they know, they were being watched by a silhouetted figure.

"By his holiness, does my eye deceive me? He's finally returned! The general and the others will be ecstatic to finally be reunited with the young lord. But first things first I need to make the preparations for the young lord's return." The silhouetted figure said giddily as he ran down the hall almost skipping with delight into the darkness.

Elsewhere in the Ice Kingdom Ice King was scratching his head in utter confusion. "Wait, so just to make sure I'm really not in trouble?" He asked the small peppermint. "No Simon, for the last time you're not in trouble. I've come here because I'm in need of your services." The small butler said taking a sip of the poorly made iced tea. "Ok, Little weird you keep calling me that but more to the point what could you possibly need from me?" "Simple, so far you are the only person I know that has a Demonic Wishing Eye, and I need it." Shortly after the Ice King busted out laughing and nearly fell out of his chair. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA whooo whooo oh Glo-ahahaha. WHEW oh my Glob thank you Pepps I haven't laughed that hard in a long-ass time." The old man said taking off his crown and whipping its forehead.

Setting his tea down the small peppermint said. "I'm not joking Simon, someone I know has something very important planned and its already in motion. Now if you will please hand me the medallion?" "Ha, just what makes you think I'll let a little piece of demonic candy like you leave with an item of almost unlimited power?" He snarled. "Oh, you can keep the medallion all I need is the demon within it." "Hmmm, ok let's say I LOAN you my Demonic Wishing Eye, what exactly is in it for me?" He asked wanting to see where this was going. "You will be witness to the coming of a new age, an age of glory, beauty, and the rising of a long fallen and forgotten kingdom out of the ash like a fiery phoenix!" Pepps said proudly and with a look of excitement. "Uh huh." Ice King said almost completely uninterested. Sighing Pepps added. "And I'll give you a photo of her highness in her favorite swimsuit." Jumping out of his seat he shouted "REALLY? DEAL!"

As the Ice King ran to his room to retrieve the medallion Pepps shook his head in shame feeling utterly disgusting for agreeing to give a picture of Princess Bubblegum to that revolting old cretonne. As the Ice King came running back with the Eye in his hands he gleefully handed it to the small peppermint awaiting his photo. "Well, come on gimme gimme!" "Patience is a virtue Simon, you'll get your photo after the ritual is done." "Tch, typical." He muttered folding his arms.

As the two went outside into what was essentially the Ice King's front yard Pepps cleared the snow to reveal the permafrosted ground and from his small nap-sack he pulled out a piece of red chalk and drew the 'Phil Face' on the ground and pulled out three small vials and placed them inside the circle. " Ok Simon, now all you need to do is sit down in the middle of this circle and close your eyes." At this point, Ice King was a little skeptical. " Pepps is this for real or are you just trying to kill me?" "Simon if I really wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation, now sit in the fucking circle."

Ice King did as he was told and sat in the middle of the circle and slowly closed his eyes. The small peppermint knelt before the circle and began to speak in a long-forgotten language. "Oh Herr der dunklen und feurigen Nightosphere Hunson Abadeer höre meine Worte und befreie den alten Dämon Azamoth der in dieser Reliquie des alten versiegelt ist, damit er meinen Wunsch erfüllen kann." As the small butler slowly spoke the incantation the circle started to glow and the clouds above began to turn black and swirl over the ritual. "Um dies zu erreichen, kombiniere ich die Wassermassen der Wassernixkönigin, eine Phiole aus dem ewigen Blut eines Zitadellenhüters, die Seele eines Berggolms und die Stärke der Eiskrone, die vom alten Eiselemental geschmiedet wurde." Now the three vials floated to the hight of the Ice Kings crown and start to circle around it. "Bringe diesen Dämon hervor und halte ihn im Siegel, damit mein Wunsch erfüllt wird!" The Ice King's crown began to glow and the old man opened his mouth. Instead of the Ice King's shrill voice, a loud thunderous voice boomed from deep inside the old man.

" _WHO HAS DARED TO SUMMON ME FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!?_ " The voice blared. The small peppermint cleared his throat. "It's me Aza and I'm calling in that favor you owe me." " _PEPPERMINT BUTLER. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOUR INSUFFERABLE MOUTH THAT SPOKE THE INCANTATION. GIVE ME ONE REASON AS TO WHY I SHOULDN'T RIP YOUR SOUL FROM YOUR BODY AND DEVOUR IT?_ " Grinning the butler stood. "Well for one that's a Nightospheric demon seal, two if it wasn't for me you'd still be imprisoned in Abadeer's exclusive dungeon, and most of all the favor I'm calling in is for someone that not even you would think about crossing." " _GRRRRR YOU DAMNED PIECE OF SUGAR, IF I HAD MY BODY I'D OBLITERATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!_ " "Well tough titties cause you don't, now would you just shut up and grant my wish already?" The voice roared. " _FINE PEPPERMINT, TELL ME YOUR WISH SO I MAY GRANT IT AND RID MYSELF OF YOU!_ " "My wish Azamoth is that you give me the five keys to the fallen kingdoms Firoar, Sugana, Necrolon, Warnith, and Icerud. I also require the sword of the Fallen King."

The demon pondered just what exactly was this little mint planning, all those kingdoms fell at least a century before the Mushroom War and that sword has had no worth in centuries. " _JUST WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT PEPPERMINT?_ " "That's none of your concern, now shut the fuck up and grant the fucking wish!" The peppermint demanded. " _GRRRRR FINE!_ " The demon took a deep breath. "Durch die Macht, die die unheiligen Herrscher meiner Dimension mir gegeben haben, gebe ich dir die Schlüssel zu den gefallenen Königreichen und dem Schwert des längst vergessenen Königs!" As the demon finished five large complex stone keys appeared before the butler following a large rusted steel sword. "Thank you Aza, that was all I required, you may return to your slumber." Pepps then began to put the objects in his nap-sack and wrapped the sword in a long cloth and put it on his back. " _I'D BE CAREFUL IF I WERE YOU PEPPERMINT BUTLER, I DONT THINK YOU FULLY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING_." "Sei fort unheiligen Dämon der Nachtosphäre und kehr zu deinem ewigen Schlummer zurück!" As peppermint butler finished his words the demon let out a loud screech and the seal faded away along with the demon.

Regaining his consciousness Ice king rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, what happened, whats going on?" "Nothing you need be concerned with Simon, oh and here's your photo of her majesty." The little peppermint said pulling out the picture from his pocket. Ice King snatched it right out of Pepps's hand the second he saw it. "OH BOY OH BOY, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY HAVE A PICTURE OF PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM IN A SWIM-...This better be a fucking joke Pepps." "What's the problem Simon?" The butler said with a smirk growing on his face. "The problem? The problem is that HER SWIMSUIT IS COVER IN FINN'S FUCKING FACE!" The old sorcerer screamed. "I don't see why you're so upset Simon, I gave you what I promised, a photo of her majesty in her 'Favorite' swimsuit." The small peppermint said snickering. The Ice King only watched slack-jawed as Pepps walked away. "Ta-ta Simon I'll come back if I'm in need of your services again." And with that, the butler was gone leaving Ice King staring at the picture. After about two minutes Ice King tore up the picture and stormed back into his ice castle to mope around.

 **Well that's another chapter down and yes this did take a long-ass time to finish mainly due to writer's block, breaking my computer, family stuff, and then hurricane Harvey (I live in Texas) so I kinda lost my 2nd computer, phone, pretty much everything that wasn't 5ft off the ground but now I'm back and I'm gonna get back to writing. Oh and for this chapters hint think Disney/Disney-XD. Till next time later Stoners Baiiiiiii!**

 **(Also I'm not very fluent in German so plz forgive me for any mistranslations)**


	6. Chapter 6

Pacing back and forth Bubblegum just couldn't make sense of the current situation. "So what you're all telling me is that none of you have seen or heard from Finn in the last three days?" She asked quickly turning to her friends. "Sorry PB but yeah, hell I haven't had a conversation longer than five minutes with Finn in months." Jake said somberly wishing he could spend more time with his bro like in the old days. "What about you Marceline, anything?" Bubblegum asked. "Sorry Bonnie there wasn't a trace of him at the treehouse." "What about BMO? Did Finn tell him anything about where he was going?" Scratching her head she explained what happened. "When I found BMO he was wearing a fedora and just kept shouting something about someone named Bebe." Bubblegum groaned loudly and began to pull her hair. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS CRAP!" " **보니 편하게 하다, 진정해, 그는 괜찮아. 그는 옛날을 재현하기 위해 아마도 끔찍한 지하 감옥이나 오래된 전장에있을 것입니다.** " Lady said walking over and hugging her friend.

"That's easy for you to say Lady, we both know Jake is more predictable like that, but Finn is more random and spontaneous. He could be anywhere from being trapped at the Ice Kings house to the fucking Red Kingdom doing who knows what!" She exclaimed as she sat on the edge of her bed. " **너는 그 결론에 너무 빨리왔다.** " Lady said rolling her eyes. Sitting next to her BFF Marceline attempted to calm her down. "She's right Bonnie you need to calm down. Look Finn does this sort of thing sometimes, remember when he went on that huge fucking journey to find other humans?" "I know, I know. But the difference is Finn at least told someone when he went on those adventures. This time he told NO ONE! And we have no idea where he is!" Grabbing her friend by the shoulders Lady shook Bubblegum like a ragdoll. " **진정해!** " "Ok, Ok!" Bubblegum shouted pulling away from Lady's grip. "*sigh* Look I know that I'm being difficult but I'm just worried about him, especially since Princess Celebration Day is coming up." Bubblegum began to worry that one of her fellow princesses did something to Finn before she could warn him. Jake raised an eyebrow. "What, why? What does P. C. D. have to do with Finn?"

Suddenly realizing what she had just said Bubblegum turned a dark shade of red and stuttered. "W-Well all the princesses said we should i-include Finn a-and have him...umm... uhh..." " **그리고 뭐?** " "HAVE HIM PREFORM FOR US!" Marceline blurted out. They all turned to look at her. "We uh, all wanted Finn to do something like sing for all of us. Right Bonnie?" "Right!" She exclaimed nervously. Jake and Lady looked at each other. "Oooooooook then, But I don't think that's really important right now guys." "You're right Jake, we need to think of a faster way of finding Finn." Bubblegum said folding her arms. "Anyone got any ideas?" Jake asked. The room went silent as all four of them tried to come up with ideas. The all came up with things they could possibly do, but each idea was shot down either because it was too complicated, too dangerous, or would take too long to get results in the short amount of time Marceline and Bubblegum had. Everyone was just about out of ideas till Lady suggested. " **빠진 포스터를 만드는 것은 어떻습니까?** " "Yeah, If we just put a bounty on where Finn is surely some greedy bastard will come with some info on where they last saw him." Marceline said. Bubblegum thought about it. While yes, it would probably take too long it was the best idea they could come up with so far. Worst case scenario she could just hire an actual bounty hunter. Hell if it worked for the Ice King how hard could it be? "Alright, I'll have Peps get to it." And with that Bubblegum haled her faithful servant for his assistance.

As the small manservant walked down the hallway he began to fix his bowtie. "Alright, I'll have to quickly deal with her majesty's request, by now he's probably getting impatient." The butler stopped outside Bubblegum's room and pulled out a notepad and began to check his list. "Let's see what I've gotten so far, I have the five keys, the sword, the fragments of the Enchiridion, a Soul Stone, and some Wish Orbs from Aquandrius's labyrinth. Now I think all I need is some locks of hair from her majesty, madam Marceline, Finn, Simon, lady Phoebe, and the Huntress Wizard. Now to tend to her majesty." He said as he put his notepad away.

Opening the door to her room Peppermint Butler asked. "Yes your highness?" "Peps have the Banana Guards draw up some missing person posters and distribute them around Ooo." The small butler pulled out his notepad again and a pen from his back pocket. "Right away mistress, now who is this missing person?" "Finn." Hearing that name made the butler's heart sink to his stomach. "WHAT!?" They all looked at him in confusion. "Um, is something wrong Peps?" Bubblegum asked. "Yeah man, you look like you just saw a ghost." Jake added. With sweat dripping down his forehead Peppermint Butler nervously assured them. "N-nothing's wrong I just uhh...just... really need to go to the bathroom!" He shouted quickly shutting the door. The second the door closed Peppermint Butler started sprinting down the halls realizing that he was in deep shit. "Fuck fuck fuck! He's gonna be really pissed when he hears this!"

" **글쎄, 그건 이상했다.** " "Yeah, lately Peps has been acting a little weirder than usual." Bubblegum said. "Is that even possible?" Jake asked. "Since two weeks ago, yeah, pretty much." "What happened two weeks ago?" "He just asked for the day off and ever since he came back he's just been a little...off. It might just be my imagination, but I can't be sure, I just get this vibe that something majorly bad is gonna happen when he's around now." Bubblegum said with an anxiety-stricken tone. "Cheer up Bonnie, everything will be alright." Marceline said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. " **글쎄, 우리가 떠날거야.** " Getting on Lady's back Jake added. "Yeah, we're gonna go check on the kids and see if they know anything." "Ok, if you find anything let me know right away." Opening her bedroom window Bubblegum and Marceline waved goodbye as Jake and Lady flew away.

Turning to her BFF Marceline stared at Bubblegum. "What?" Bubblegum asked. "For one of the smartest people in Ooo you're a real blabbermouth." Bubblegum blushed a deep shade of red again. "I got carried away and started thinking out loud." "It's alright Bonnie, but do you think they know what's really gonna happen?" "No, I don't think so." "*sigh* Let's hope not, especially Jake. If he found out the royals of Ooo planned something like that we'd all be in deep shit." Sitting back on her bed Bubblegum looked up at her friend. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. "What, that one of our sister Princesses got too excited and kidnapped Finn hoping that no one would notice and they could have him all to themselves?" Bubblegum nodded. Marceline ran her fingers through her hair. It was a very likely possibility. The only problem was witch one of them would be that stupid. Almost every princess was at that meeting, the only ones that weren't there were Phoebe, Red Princess, Bandit Princess, and Jungle Princess. That still leaves about fifty other princesses that MIGHT have taken him.

Marceline sat back next to Bubblegum. "Ok let's think. Out of everyone that was there who would have the most to gain by kidnapping Finn?" For a while, they just sat there and thought. Suddenly they turned towards each other and spoke in unison. "Breakfast Princess!" "That cholesterol coated bitch! It had to be her, and I bet her wannabe slut little sister played a part in it too." Marceline hissed through her gritted teeth. "It does make the most sense. Breakfast Princess has always enjoyed being a strong ruler in her kingdom. And knowing her, she'd settle for nothing less than to have a powerful child. And with Finn being the hero of Ooo she probably thinks that baring his child would guarantee that it would be one of the most powerful children in all the kingdoms." Bubblegum stated. Marceline quickly put on her sun hat and opened Bubblegum's bedroom window. "I say we go pay "Little " a visit, what do you say Bonnie?" "You go on ahead Marceline, I gotta get something important first. I'll meet you there on the Morrow." As Bubblegum finished her sentence Marceline took off, making a b-line for the Breakfast Kingdom.

As Bubblegum got dressed she grabbed the picture of her and Finn that was under her pillow and looked at it intensely. "Where are you Finn? Just as I'm ready to be with you and bring back your carefree happy life you disappear without a trace." She tightens her grip on the photo and nearly crumples it. Taking a deep breath she loosens her grip and folds up the picture. Placing the picture in her pocket she walked over to her closet and grabbed her emergency weapons bag. "I'll come find you Finn, and **_no one_** will stand in my way." And with that, she left her castle and made her way to the Breakfast Kingdom on her Marrow.

Elsewhere in the Banana Gaurd security center, the Banana Guards were doing what they normally do. Nothing. At least they were till Peppermint Butler busted open the doors. "ALL BANANA GUARDS AT ATTENTION!" Hearing him shout caused all of them to jump and scramble to attention. "This is a first class priority, Finn the human is missing and her majesty has commanded all of you to draw up bounty posters on Finn's whereabouts and distribute them all across Ooo!" "Wait Finn is missing?" One of the Banana Guards asked. "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" Peppermint Butler shouted as he threw a nearby cup of coffee at the Banana Guard who spoke up. "Your job is to do as the Princess says, not ask needless questions! NOW GO!" With that last shout from the small manservant, all the Banana Guards in the room ran out the door to go do as he told them.

Breathing slightly heavy Peppermint Butler whipped his forehead. "Well that takes care of them at least, now I just have to tell the boss man." Peppermint Butler gulped and started sprinting down the halls again. As he made his way down to the deepest parts of the castle Peppermint Butler opened the door to Neddy's room. "U-uhh, sir? It's me. I g-got some news you might wanna hear." He said in a nervous tone as he entered the almost pitch black room. For a long while, the small man servant got no response as he slowly walked around in the dark. Till suddenly Neddy rose up from the large pool of candy nectar. " **Peppermint Butler.** " The large pink gum dragon said in a dark voice.

Peppermint Butler jumped from the sudden appearance of the gum dragon. Upon further inspection, the gum dragon didn't look like his normal soft gummy self. He was around twice his normal size, his teeth were sharp like daggers, his head was no longer upside down, and his eyes were pitch black with small green pupils at the center. "Oh thank goodness, it is you sir. I see you can slightly alter Neddy's physical form while you're in control of him." " **Yes, for the time being, I have made this pathetic gumwad's body more suitable to my needs. At least until I can finally regain my former body from that worthless man-child. But that isn't the reason for either of our being here, have you completed the task I assigned you butler?** " "Well I have some good news sir, I've gathered almost everything you asked me to retrieve. All that's left if to collect the hair samples from everyone." " **Hahaha, excellent. Finally, after so many years my ultimate goal is so close to completion.** "

As the gum dragon howled with laughter Peppermint Butler began to shake nervously. He debated whether he should tell him the bad news he received from Princess Bubblegum. "U-umm sir, I'd hate to interrupt but I do have some...bad news as well." " **What is it butler?** " The dragon narrowed his eyes at the manservant. Peppermint Butler took a big gulp and shakily spoke. "Finn the human is...well...missing." " **WHAT!?** " The gum dragon yelled and slammed his fists on either side of the small manservant. " **Without that boy I can't perform the ritual! Damn that child! EVERY SINGLE TIME, he always stands in the way of everything I do!** " Peppermint Butler dropped to his knees and shielded himself fearing that the giant creature would surely kill him. But there was only silence. " ***sigh* Go. Find the boy and bring him to me.** " "Uhh sir? Is everything alright?" " **I said, GO AND FIND HIM!** " The dragon roared. "GAH! Right away sir!" Peppermint Butler shouted as he ran out the door. As the giant dragon sat motionless in the pool of candy nectar, silence once again filled the room. " **...Hehe, I suppose they were right, no matter how many times I try I can't seem to overcome him...*GRRRAAAWR* NO NO NO! I refuse to accept that! I will have my vengeance and complete my goal, even if it takes bringing GOLB himself to Ooo to do so!** "

As the gum dragon began to regain his composure he heard the entrance door open again. The Banana Guards were doing their monthly check on Neddy. " **Till next time gum dragon, I'll be needing your body again in the near future, hehehehehe.** " With those final words, the dark force in control of Neddy disappeared. And with it gone he reverted back to his original form, upside down head and all. With no memories of the last hour, Neddy shook his head and soon returned to sucking on his tree roots and producing the Candy Kingdom's candy nectar.

 **Yet another chapter to add to my story. :) Also the reason this chapter took longer to publish than planned was because I went back and rewrote most of the past chapters cause looking back some of them...kinda sucked lol. And sorry for any and all mistranslations, I'm not fluent in Korean. Oh, and I got a small question. Can anyone tell me who was controlling Neddy? Well until next time, later Stoners Baiiiiiii!**

 **P.S. If you haven't seen the rewritten chapters go check them out :)**


End file.
